Sk8er Boi
by Allenby Beardsley
Summary: Song fic. Chibodee, the school's punk, wants to ask the most popular girl Rain to school. She refuses and goes with Domon...what does he do? Go out with his friend that's the biggest tomboy, that's what! CA and DR. It's ok...I hope. Please R&R. PG


A/N: Ok, I just wrote this thing on whim.  I had an idea while listening to my Avril CD on the bus and just had the thought of Chibodee playing a guitar when I heard the song "Sk8er Boi"; I don't why I thought that, I just did.  Anyway, I got bored Saturday night and instead of working on my make up work for school (which is due in less than 16hrs… -.-), I typed this up.  However, as my luck would have it, I couldn't find the lyrics to the song, and my Internet was screwing up on me, so I had to listen to the song about a million times.  In other words, if I messed up, please KINDLY tell me, and I'll correct it.  I'm apologizing in advance for any OOCness from any of the characters, especially Rain, Chibodee, Allenby, Marie-Louise, and Cecil.  I really think I did a good job on it though, and some feedback would be nice.  There is a very, very, VERY brief mention of Argo/Natasha and Sai Saici/Cecil, and there's some D/R, but it's mostly C/A.  Also, please don't think that I'm bashing Rain in the beginning; she gets a happy ending too!  I really don't hate Rain, although a lot of people think I probably do.  And…that is it.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Avril Lavigne's songs (i.e. "Sk8er Boi") or G Gundam. 

There were two tiny mistakes in here, and I am sorry.  I have corrected it.  Thank you Alimoe =OD and Sai Saici Angel for informing me of this.    

Sk8er Boi 

Rain calmly walked the school parking lot, going to the front door.  In her arms, she held a couple of thin blue notebooks and had a white purse hanging from her shoulder.  The white heels of her boots tapped off the pavement of the sidewalk, and her short brown hair slightly blew in the breeze.  It was her senior year, the second semester of her senior year at Neo-Hong Kong High, and it was a busy time for her.  But life had treated her kind.

She was the shoo-in for valedictorian and was homecoming queen.  She was at the top of her class, and had a good education in mechanics, anatomy, and dancing surprisingly.  For years as a kid, she was involved with ballet, and that activity help to produce her slim figure.  Yes sir, Rain Mikamura had the good life.  

She smiled slightly as she began humming under her breath as she continued walking up to the front door.

"Hey!  Rain!" a voice called, and she turned around.

There was Chibodee Crocket coming towards her on his skateboard.  He jumped over the railing, smoothly landed back on his skateboard, and slowly came to a stop right next to her.  He quickly stepped on the end of his skateboard, making it flip in the air, and he caught it effortlessly in his arm.  He smirked at her and nodded.  She faintly smiled and felt a slight blush come upon her cheeks.  There was no doubt about it; he was pretty sexy just standing there in baggy jeans, a loose red tank top, and his black leather cowboy-style jacket.  His navy blue and pink hair shone in the bright morning sunlight, and his green eyes seemed to be dancing with anticipation and joy over something.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk

And she did ballet

What more can I say?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hello Chibodee," she said, bowing her head a little.

"Hey Rain," he began, leaning in closer to her, his smirk growing.  "Say you know...prom time's comin' up... How 'bout if I take ya there?"

Her blue eyes widen in shock.  Technically, she wasn't going out with anybody, but she wanted Domon, the quarterback of the football, team to take her.  But... Chibodee was so different from Domon...  She had to confess to herself that she had wondered once or twice what it would be like to date him.  

_It might be nice..._ she thought, but she shook the idea from her mind.  Her, the perfect student with him, the school's wildest punk??  What would the other kids think?  Besides, she still wanted Domon.  She had been waiting for Domon to make the first move for years now, and even though she was getting tired of waiting, she really only wanted him.  

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

He wanted her

She'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well... I..." she began.  His eyebrows rose slightly in amusement as he watched her thinking on it, and he bit his lip, nervous out of his mind.  Rain was the most popular girl at school, and the prettiest too, he thought.  If his friend Domon wasn't going to take advantage of her feelings for him and go out with her, he might as well give it a try.  

"Yes?..." he asked, a tint of a joking tone in his voice.  She opened her mouth to speak, when her friends came.

"Look at those ridiculous clothes!" Marie-Louise exclaimed, pointing to Chibodee's outfit, and began laughing her head off.  Cecil nodded and giggled, thinking that his outfit did look weird.

"Yeah!" chimed another girl, a redhead senior, from behind and laughed as well.  "Domon's a much better catch!"

Chibodee turned around and glared at them, wanting to cuss them all to Africa and back, but holding back because they were girls.  The three only giggled and walked into the school building.  Chibodee sighed in relief and looked back to Rain, hope gleaming in his eyes.  "Well?" he asked, trying to get a straight answer from her.

She shook her head.  "No, sorry Chibodee.  I just couldn't go out with someone like you; it'd never work.  I'm sorry," she answered quickly and walked into the school.  Chibodee just stood there with his mouth gaping in shock.  For weeks, for weeks he had been planning on asking her out, and now, it all blew up in his face.  He sighed heavily, dropped his skateboard, and hopped on it, deciding to go skateboarding since he had thirty minutes before first period started.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a sk8er boi

She said cya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to Earth

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  

The biggest shocker at the school had today during lunch: Domon Kasshu asked Rain Mikamura to the prom, which of course, she agreed to happily.  Chibodee sat there in the empty bleachers of their football field with a scowl on his face.  He slowly took out his bottle of beer and sipped it slowly, not caring if any of the administrators caught him or not.  

"Damnit!" he heard a feminine voice hiss, and he looked towards his left to see Allenby Beardsley, the only girl ever to make it into the football team, kicking a can down the bleachers and sniffling, trying to refrain herself from crying.  What could be bugging her?

"Hey Beardsley!" he called, and she looked to him.  She roughly wiped away her tears and plopped down next to him with a angry and depressed frown on her face.

"What do you want Chibodee?..." she grumbled.

"What the hell has gotten you so upset?"  She looked at him, her eyes full of anger, disappointment, and sadness.

"Take a guess."  Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks; she had a thing for Domon.  He looked down, holding his beer can in his hands.  Even though the two had become good friends, he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, that word the only comfort he could come up with.  Allenby nodded, then looked down for a moment, then the sky, then finally him.

"I'm sorry to hear about that too," she replied.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.

"I heard what happened when you asked out Rain...sorry."

He nodded and looked down.  "Yeah...so am I..."

Allenby looked out onto the football field and chuckled a sad laugh.  "Sai Saici is taking Cecil, George had asked out Marie about a month ago, Natasha is bringing Argo with her, and Domon and Rain... Well, we know about them...  Looks like we're the only ones without dates," she pointed out.

"Yeah... Hey, why don't we just go?" 

"Huh?"  She looked at him, expecting to find him laughing at any moment, but instead, he was looking at her seriously.  "You and me?"

"Why not?  We can't go with the ones we want, we both don't have a date, and we're not going to be asked by anyone else most likely."  She faintly laughed at his pathetic attempt to rationalize the situation, and she sighed.

"Sure, why not?"  The two laughed and shook on it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Five years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Shh!  Shh!  It's ok Kyoji!  It's ok, sweetie!" Rain cooed, trying to calm down the baby boy she was cradling in her arms.  She sighed in relief when the formula had finished heating up, and she quickly filled up the bottle and handed it to her son, who began to suck on his meal greedily.  She put him in his high chair and sighed again as she sank down into one of the chairs surrounding her kitchen table.  She faintly smiled at her little boy.

"Well, Kyoji, you're definitely your father's son.  The appetite alone proves it," she laughed softly, exhaustion coming through her voice.  However, her son paid his mother no mind and continued enjoying his meal.  Rain looked down at her wedding ring and frowned slightly.  It had been five years since she graduated high school, and she was finishing up med school.  And she had been married to Domon for three years so far.  While they had been a fun three years, they weren't easy.  

Domon had become a martial arts expert and had took his prized pupil to a tournament in Neo-China and for some extra training, leaving Rain and their one year old son back in Neo-Tokyo.  She sighed heavily as she remembered.  It always seemed like he was at that dojo or training one of his numerous pupils.  She still loved him as much as she did in high school, but a part of her couldn't help but wish that he'd spend more time with her.  Seeing that the house was clean and that there was nothing else to do, she turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels until something caught her eye.

On one of the music channels, there was a new rock star, belting out his new song and playing his guitar loud.  There was something familiar about him though...  His hair!  He had blue and pink hair like...  

"Impossible," she whispered.  

"And that was the newest single out from Chibodee Crocket, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer practically yelled.  "It's really climbing the charts!  It was only released earlier this week, and it's already made it to number two!"  He went rambling on, but Rain paid him no mind as she kept staring at the TV in shock.

Chibodee Crocket...the biggest punk from her school...was a rock star?  And a successful one?

Still in disbelief, she grabbed her phone and dialed Marie-Louise's phone number.  

"Hi!  Marie-Louise?  It's me, Rain.  I'm doing fine, so is little Kyoji.  How are you and George doing?  That's good!  Did you see the television on MTV?  Can you believe it?  What?  He's having a show here next week?  I don't think... Well, ok then I guess.  Are you sure she's a good babysitter?  Ok then.  Yes, I'll see you there.  Bye Marie-Louise."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees?

Skater boy, rocking on MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they bought the tickets to see his show

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next week, Rain went to his concert in Neo-Tokyo with Marie-Louise, who had managed to use her husband's connections, since George had become involved with politics, to get them both tickets.  While she had to admit he put on a very entertaining and good show, Rain couldn't almost bring herself up to look at him.  How could she talk to him after rejecting him and never talking to him after that?  She didn't regret her choice, but it did prove to be awkward for her.  She left the show, feeling bad for not at least telling him hi, but she went back to her quaint home and found the surprise of her life: Domon had come back early!  

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

She tags along

And stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8er boi

She said cya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slammin' on his guitar

To show pretty face just what he's worth

He was a sk8er boi

She said cya later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slammin' on his guitar

To show pretty face just what he's worth

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Allenby awoke and smiled faintly when she saw a pair of gentle green eyes looking at her.  "Morning Chib," she purred, snuggling closer to him on their bed.  He smiled back and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Mornin' lover," he whispered into her ear.  Her smile grew as he held her closer.  She sighed happily as she thought back to how they first got together.

After prom night, there was something there...something special.  He must have felt it too.  They were almost inseparable after that, going out to the movies, the beach, the park, or just hanging out almost every night.  And then, when he proposed to her last year...she thought she had landed in Heaven.  

She couldn't believe that Rain had passed him up, but then...she was glad for that.  He had come into her life, let her cry over Domon, and had slowly, but surely took his place in her heart and filled the void in her life from being alone.  Chibodee was the most perfect man for her.  She was the luckiest woman in the planet.  Rain could keep Domon, she had a better prize.  She looked down at her their hands linked together, and when she saw both of their wedding rings shining, she could feel tears come up in her eyes, she was so happy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That afternoon, Allenby and Chibodee went to their press conference.  Both of them were pretty nervous; they had only been married for a couple of months, and this was their first interview together.  However, things went by smoothly for them.

"Allenby, how did you two end up together?" a random reporter asked.

She smirked.  "Well...he was a boy, and I was a girl...  The rest was history," she answered.  Chibodee chuckled and held her hand.

"Chibodee, is it true that you and your wife are going to start touring together?"

He smiled and nodded.  "Yeah.  I'd figure with her voice and my guitar, there isn't anything that should stop us.  Besides, I love her so much, I don't think I could leave her for a whole three months just to go on a tour."  She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Millions of flashes went off at that, as many of the reporters scrambled to get a picture.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world?

I'm with the sk8er boi

I said cya later boi

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at your studio

Singing the song you wrote

About a girl he used to know

I'm with the sk8er boi

I said cya later boi

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at our studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl he used to know

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chibodee and Allenby came back to their home, relieved to get away from all those reporters.  Chibodee walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer, while Allenby went to the bathroom to…check on something.  "Hey Alley!" he yelled, so she could hear him.

"Yeah?" she yelled back, looking at a small object in her hand carefully.

"I got a new idea for a song!  Remember how I was into skating back in high school?  And how when Rain refused to go to prom with me, that's how we got together?" he continued, taking a quick swig from his beer.

"Uh huh!" Allenby agreed, not really paying attention to him, staring at the object in shock.  She picked up a box with one hand, never putting down the object, and looked over the box, smiling happily.  _Oh my god…_ she thought, her smile growing by the second.

"I don't know…what do you think of it?" he asked, plopping down onto a sofa in the living room.

"CHIBODEE!  COME HERE QUICK!" Allenby screamed at the top of her lungs.  Slightly worried, Chibodee left his beer on the coffee table and quickly went to his wife's side.  

"Allenby, what is it?" he asked.  She turned around, smiled, and handed him the object she was gawking at earlier.  He looked down and gasped in shock: a pregnancy test.  His jaw almost dropped to the floor, and he looked slowly back up at his smiling wife.  "Is it…?"

She nodded, still smiling.  "Yes…it's positive…" she whispered.  For a moment, the two stood there, Chibodee in shock and Allenby in happiness.  Suddenly, he came to her, picked her up, and swung her around once, hugging her close.  The two of them were laughing and had tears in their eyes from their joy.

"Oh my god!  I'm going to be a dad!" he cried out and placed his hand on her stomach.  She rested her hand over his and smiled at him lovingly.  He gazed into her eyes, getting lost in them, and kissed her lips quickly.  "I love you Allenby."

"Love ya too Chibodee."

~End~        


End file.
